Land mines are in use around the world. They range from relatively small anti-personnel mines to large anti-tank mines. The explosion characteristics (e.g., direction of explosion and shrapnel) of land mines can vary greatly. Thus, to adequately prepare military personnel, good military training must account for and simulate not only the presence of land mines, but also their explosion characteristics. To do this, it is necessary to have practice land mines.
One practice land mine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,0621 sprays a marking agent slurry in a desired pattern when triggered. Handling of the slurry, however, is messy. Further, the slurry can clog the nozzles from which it is sprayed.